Detroit
Linna kohta Texases vaata artiklit Detroit (Texas). pisi|230px|Detroiti siluett }} Detroit on Ameerika Ühendriikide osariigi Michigani suurim linn. See asub Kanada piiri ääres, millest eraldab seda Detroiti jõgi. Linn ja jõgi on saanud nime prantsuskeelse sõna détroit ('väin') järgi. Detroit on Wayne'i maakonna halduskeskus. Elanike arv on 2017. aasta seisuga arvestuse järgi 673 104.Detroit city, Michigan. census.gov. Vadatud 14.8.2018 2010. aasta rahvaloenduse kohaselt oli elanikke 713 777. Elanike arv on alates 1950. aastast langenud enam kui 60%. Rahvastiku vähenemine on tingitud elanike koondumisest eeslinnadesse, tööstuse ümberstruktureerimisest ja Detroiti autotööstuse langusest. Sagedased on tööpuudusest tingitud sotsiaalsed probleemid, samuti on kõrge kuritegevuse tase. Linna rajasid 1701. aastal prantsuse karusnahakauplejad. 19. sajandi ja 20. sajandi vahetusel kujunes Detroit riigi suurimaks autotööstuskeskuseks. Sinna rajati Ford Motor Company, General Motorsi ja Chrysleri peakorter ja tehased. Linn on tuntud ka muusikatööstuse poolest. Linnas on asutatud plaadifirma Motown. Tähtsaim teadusasutus on Wayne'i ülikool, mis on tuntud bioloogiliste- ja meditsiiniuuringute poolest. Linnal on palju hüüdnimesid, sealhulgas "The Motor City" ja "The Automotive Capital of the World". 2013. aasta juulis taotles linnavalitsus linna pankroti välja kuulutamist. Linna kohustused võlausaldajate ees olid 18,5 miljardit dollarit. Geograafia pisi|Detroiti linnastu ja teisel pool jõge paikneva [[Windsor (Ontario)|Windsori satelliidipilt]] Detroiti pindala on 370,03 km², millest 359,36 km² moodustab maismaa ja 10,67 km² veepindala. Detroit on Detroiti linnastu ja Michigani kaguosa tähtsaim linn, asudes Kesk-Lääne ja Suure järvistu piirkonnas. Linn paikneb laial, üldiselt madalal tasandikul."Detroit". Encyclopædia Britannica. Vaadatud 7.3.2017 Detroit asub Detroiti jõe kaldal, mis ühendab Erie järve Saint Clairi järvega. Detroiti vastaskaldal asub Kanada linn Windsor, mistõttu on see oluline piiriületuskoht USA-Kanada piiril. Linn ulatub umbes 17 km mööda Detroiti jõge. Linna laius idast läände on umbes 23 km ja pikkus põhjast lõunasse 10 km. Detroiti põhjapiir kulgeb paralleelselt Wayne'i maakonna põhjapiiriga. Detroiti ümbritsevad selle eeslinnad. Detroiti keskel asuvad enklaavina eraldi linnad Highland Park ja Hamtramck. Detroiti jõel asuv saar Belle Isle jääb Detroiti linna piiridesse. Kliima pisi|left|Detroiti siluett [[Detroiti jõgi|Detroiti jõe ääres]] Detroitis valitseb külmade talvede ja soojade suvedega niiske mandriline kliima, mida mõjutab Suur järvistu. Keskmine õhutemperatuur on jaanuaris −3,6 °C ja juulis 23,1 °C. Kõrgeim mõõdetud õhutemperatuur Detroitis on 41 °C, mis mõõdeti 24. juulil 1934. Madalaim temperatuur mõõdeti 21. jaanuaril 1943, mil oli −29 °C külma. Talvel võib õhutemperatuur tugeva tuule toel tunduda märkimisväärselt madalam, kuid soojema õhumassi saabudes võib õhutemperatuur tõusta üle 15 °C. Sademeid esineb mõõdukalt ja need jagunevad aasta peale suhteliselt ühtlaselt. Aastas langeb 850 mm sademeid. Kõige enam sajab juunis (89 mm) ja kõige vähem jaanuaris (50 mm). Lumesadu esineb novembrist aprillini. Püsivat lumekatet ei teki. Kevadel ja suvel on sagedad äikesetormid. Ajalugu Algusaastad pisi|Detroiti asutaja [[Antoine de la Mothe Cadillaci kuju]] 24. juulil 1701 asutas prantsuse maadeuurija Antoine de la Mothe Cadillac kindlustise Fort Pontchartrain du Détroit, mis nimetati krahv Pontchartraini järgi. Esimene Detroiti rajatud hoone oli Ste. Anne de Detroiti katoliku kirik. Vaba maa meelitas uusasunikke ja 1765. aastal oli seal 800 elanikku, millega oli see suurim prantsuse asula Montréali ja New Orleansi vahel. Detroit kujunes oluliseks karusnahakaubanduskeskuseks. 1760. aastal võtsid Prantsuse ja indiaanisõja ajal Fort Detroiti juhtimise üle britid. Prantsusmaa indiaanlastest liitlased, pealiku Pontiaci juhitud ottavad püüdsid kindlustist 1763. aastal vallutada, kuid said lüüa. 19. novembril 1794 sõlmitud Jay lepinguga läks Detroit Ameerika Ühendriikide valdusse. 1805. aastal sai Detroiti äsjaloodud Michigani territooriumi pealinnaks. Samal aastal tabas linna tulekahju, mis hävitas suure osa hoonetest. 1806. aastal sai Detroit linnaõigused. Varsti pärast 1812. aasta Ameerika-Suurbritannia sõja algust läks Detroit taas brittide valdusse, kuid ameeriklased vallutasid selle 1813. aasta septembris tagasi. 1818. aastal alustas Suurel järvistul regulaarseid sõite esimene aurulaev New Yorgi osariigis asuva Buffalo ja Detroiti vahel. Teravili ja muud põllumajandustooted toodi töötlemiseks linna vee- ja raudteid pidi ning saadeti seejärel mujale USA-sse või Euroopasse. Detroit sai riigi üheks jahu jahvatamise keskuseks. Detroit oli Michigani osariigi pealinn alates selle loomisest 1837. aastal kuni 1847. aastani, mil pealinn viidi Lansingi. Tööstuslik areng pisi|250px|Vaade linnulennult Detroitile umbes 1889. aastal. Ameerika Ühendriikide kodusõja (1861–1865) eel hakkas Detroit muutuma tööstuskeskuseks eelkõige tänu vase-, raua- ja puidutööstusele. Lisaks loodusvaradele oli sel ajal oluline roll Detroiti arengus raudteel ja raudteetööstusel. Esimene raudtee, mis ühendas Detroiti Pontiaci linnaga, avati 19. mail 1838. Järgmine suurem raudteeliin oli Michigan Central Railroad, mis ulatus Chicagoni. Metallurgia kõrval olid olulised rohu- ja farmaatsiatööstus, mis kasvas välja kohalike apteekrite tegevusest, kes tootsid oma ravimeid ise. Detroit oli farmaatsiatoodangult New Yorgi järel teine linn riigis. Lisaks asusid Detroitis laki-, seebi-, jalanõude-, seemne- ja tubakatööstus ning laevaehituskeskus.Woodford (2001), lk 75–83 Tööstuse kõrval aitasid Detroiti kasvule kaasa avalike kommunaalteenuste ja muude teenuste laienemine. Linna ehitati mitu kaubamaja, millest Hudson'si 25-korruseline kaubamaja oli valmimise ajal maailma kõrgeim. Detroiti tänavad olid esimesed, mis said endale gaasivalgustid, hiljem said valguse ka elumajad ja muud erahooned. 1882. aastal seati sisse elektrivõrk, kuid kodudesse jõudis elektrivool alles 1893. aastal. Telegraafiühendus jõudis linna 1847. aastal, esimene telegraafiliin oli Detroiti ja Ypsilanti vahel. Linn sai telefoniühenduse 1878. aastal.Woodford (2001), lk 85–86 Tööstuslik areng vajas märkimisväärset tööjõudu. Kuigi paljud kohalikud inimesed leidsid tööd vabrikutes ja poodides, kasvas oluliselt sisserändajate arv. Esimeste sisserändajatena saabusid sakslased ja iirlased. Suurima etnilise rühmana asusid Detroiti poolakad, kelle sissevool hoogustus 1870. aastate keskpaigas. Nende järel saabus sisserändajaid paljudest kohtadest maailmas, kes asusid elama eraldi kogukondadena, osaliselt selleks, et säilitada oma etniline pärand. Samal ajal suurenes linnas ka afroameeriklaste arv. 1890. aastal oli linnast saanud suurlinn, kus elas üle 200 000 inimese.Woodford (2001), lk 86–87 Autotööstus pisi|left|Kella neljane töövahetus Ford Motor Company tehases [[Highland Parkis 1910. aastatel]] Detroit sai autotööstuse pealinnaks tänu töösturile Henry Ford, kes avas seal 1903. aastal Ford Motor Company tehase, kuigi esimese autotehase oli paar aastat varem avanud Ransom E. Olds (Oldsmobile'i tehase). Kui tootmine oli hästi käima läinud, lasi Ford 1913. aastal käiku konveieri, mis kiirendas toodangu valmimist mitu korda. Erakordne muudatus tootmises võimaldas tolle aja kuulsamat autot Ford T toota 146 tükki tunnis. Võrdluseks toodeti seda sama mudelit 1908. aastal tunnis heal juhul vaid 7,5 tükki. Hea palk meelitas tehastesse tööle arvukalt inimesi üle osariigi ja isegi Euroopast.Woodford (2001), lk 89–94 Enne Fordi asutas tööstur Henry M. Leland 1902. aastal Detroitis Cadillac Automobile Company. Lisaks asutas David D. Buick 1903. aastal ettevõtte Buick Motor Company. 1908. aastal lõi William C. Durant ettevõtte General Motors, mis ostis kahe aasta jooksul Cadillaci, Oldsmobile'i, Oaklandi (Pontiaci eelkäija) ja mitu teist väiksemat autotootjat. 1903. aastal sai Detroitis alguse veel üks suur autotootja – Packard. 1910. aastal tegutsenud 202 autotootjast on tänapäevaks alles jäänud vaid kolm: Buick, Cadillac ja Ford (Chevrolet loodi alles 1911. aastal).Woodford (2001), lk 94–96 Lisaks autotootjatele suurenes enne Esimest maailmasõda tööstus, mis tegeles autoosade tootmisega. Paljud sellised ettevõtted saavutasid suurema edu pärast autotootjatega lepingu sõlmimist. 1917. aastal oli Detroitis 23 autotootjat, mis pakkusid tööd 93 000 ja lisaks 132 osaettevõtet veel 44 000 inimesele. Autodega kaasnes ka nõudlus paremate teede järele. 1909. aastal ehitati Woodwardi avenüüle maailma esimene betoonmaantee lõik. Liikluse reguleerimiseks leiutas Detroiti liikluspolitseinik William Potts 1920. aastal valgusfoori, millel oli esimesena kolm värvi: punane, kollane ja roheline.Woodford (2001), lk 97–100 Maailmasõdadevaheline aeg pisi|Vaade Maccabees Buildingilt lõunasse mööda Woodwardi avenüüd pidi. Kauguses paistab Detroiti siluett. Foto 1942. aasta juulist Detroiti tööstuslik areng kiirenes veelgi Esimese maailmasõja ajal, kui see oli oluline sõjarelvastuse tootja ning meelitas suurel arvul sisserändajaid, peamiselt lõunaosariikidest pärit afroameeriklasi. Tööliste arvu suurenemisega masinatööstuses hakkasid ametiühingud, näiteks Ameerika Tööliste Föderatsioon ja United Automobile Workers, neile paremaid töötingimusi ja palka nõudma. Sellise tegevusega kasvas linnas ametiühingutegelaste mõju, kelleks olid näiteks Teamstersi juht Jimmy Hoffa ja Autoworkersi juht Walter Reuther. Keeluseaduse ajal (1920–1933) hoogustus Detroitis illegaalne piiritusevedu Kanadast, mida organiseeris kurikuulus The Purple Gang, mis koosnes peamiselt juudi sisserändajatest. Lühikese ajaga oli Detroit saanud elanike arvult riigi neljandaks linnaks. 20. sajandi alguses kiirenenud rahvastiku muutumise järel suurenesid Detroitis sarnaselt ülejäänud USA-ga rassilised konfliktid ja diskrimineerimine. Lisaks oli uuesti hoogu saava Ku Klux Klani liikmeskond Detroitis suurim osariigis. Samuti suurenes autotööstus uuesti Teise maailmasõja ajal. Langus 1943. aastal puhkes linnas valgete ja mustade vahel mäss ning rassidevaheline pinge püsis probleemina ka järgmiste aastakümnete jooksul.Detroit Race Riots 1943. pbs.org. Vaadatud 11.3.2017 Jõukam keskklass hakkas sel ajal peamiselt linnast põhjas olevatesse Oaklandi ja Macombi maakondade eeslinnadesse lahkuma, viies kaasa kohalikud maksutulud. Seda nähtust hakati kutsuma nimetusega white flight – valgete (inimeste) (ära)lend."Hardo Aasmäe: Detroiti languse tagamaad". Postimees, 3. august 2013. Vaadatud 11.3.2017 Näiteks 1920. aastal elas Oaklandi maakonnas vaid 90 050 inimest, kuid 1960. aastal juba ligi 700 000. 23. juulil 1967 puhkes litsentsita tööpäevavälisele baarile tehtud politseihaarangu järel viis päeva kestnud mäss, milles hukkus 43 ja sai vigastada peaaegu 1200 inimest ning rüüstamise ja tulekahju tõttu hävis palju hooneid. Mässu järel kiirenes inimeste väljavool eeslinnadesse, paljud väikeärid sulgesid uksed või kolisid mujale."Priit Pullerits: Kõmm! Linn läks lõhki". Postimees, 23. juuli 2013. Vaadatud 11.3.2017 1973. aastal loodeti Coleman Youngi valimist Detroiti esimeseks afroameeriklasest linnapeaks näha kui pöördepunkti. Pilvelõhkujate kompleksi Renaissance Center ehitamine 1977. aastal noorendas linna alla käivat jõeäärset piirkonda. Siiski ei suudetud selle järel uusarendust jätkata ning töökohtade kadumine autotööstuses tõi endaga kaasa uued majandusraskused ja sotsiaalsed probleemid. 20. sajandi viimasel kümnendil jätkusid Detroitis majanduslikud probleemid ning 1990. aastate keskpaigaks oli elanike arv langenud 1950. aastatega võrreldes kaks korda. pisi|left|[[Packardi autotehas, mahajäetud alates 1958. aastast]] Youngi järel ametisse saanud Dennis Archer püüdis eeslinnadest inimesi meelitada, kulutades infrastruktuurile mitu miljonit dollarit, legaliseeris Detroiti jõe ääres hasartmängud ja lasi ehitatud mitu uut staadioni. Linna järgmise linnapea Kwame Kilpatricki ametiaega ümbritsesid skandaalid. Kilpatrick valiti linnapeaks 31-aastaselt, kuid ta oli sunnitud 2008. aastal teisel ametiajal tagasi astuma. Kilpatrickit, kes kandis 2008. aastal lühikest aega õigusemõistmise takistamise eest vanglakaristust, süüdistati hiljem ametikoha kuritarvitamises. 2013. aastal saadeti ta altkäemaksuvõtmiste ja väljapressimiste eest 28 aastaks vanglasse."Karjääri häbiväärne lõpp". Postimees, 12. oktoober 2013. Vaadatud 11.3.2017 2009. aastal valiti linnapeaks Dave Bing, kes alustas dramaatilist plaani, et viia linna muutust. Ta jättis vaesemad linnaosad rahata, et julgustada inimesi kolima turvalisematesse ja vähem räsitud piirkondadesse."Detroit meelitab politseinikke mahajäetud majadega". Financial Times - Majandus24.ee, 9. veebruar 2011. Vaadatud 11.3.2017 Sellest hoolimata jätkus linna rahalise olukorra allakäik. 2013. aasta juulis sai Detroitist USA ajaloo suurim pankrotistunud linn."Detroit on eilsest ametlikult pankrotis". Postimees, 19. juuli 2013. Vaadatud 11.3.2017 Linna kohustused võlausaldajate ees olid 18,5 miljardit dollarit. 2013. aastal asus linnas 80 000 tühjalt seisvat maja ja 40% tänavalgustusest ei töötanud. 2013. aasta novembrist valiti linnapeaks Mike Duggan. Detroit väljus pankrotist 2014. aasta detsembris."Detroit Emerges From Bankruptcy, Yet Pension Risks Linger". International New York Times. 11.11.2014. Vaadatud 11.3.2017 Rahvastik Detroiti elanike arv on 2017. aasta seisuga arvestuse järgi 673 104. 2010. aasta rahvaloenduse järgi oli elanikke 713 777. Detroit on elanike arvult osariigi suurim ja riigi 23. linn. 1920. aastal oli Detroit aga New Yorgi, Chicago ja Philadelphia järel neljas linn riigis. Elanike arv kasvas 20. sajandi esimesel poolel peaaegu kuus korda, peamiselt Euroopast ja lõunaosariikidest saabunud sisserändajate toel. Kõige suurem oli Detroiti elanike arv 20. sajandi keskel, kui 1950. aasta rahvaloenduse kohaselt oli elanikke 1 849 568, mil linn oli elanike arvult riigis viiendal kohal. Detroit on olnud üks suuremaid kahanevaid linnu USA-s. Selle elanikkond on viimase 60 aastaga langenud üle 60%. Elanikkonna koondumise tõttu eeslinnadesse on Detroitis palju mahajäetud elu- ja tootmishooneid. Elamuühikuid on linnas 349 170 (keskmine tihedus 972/km²). Tuhanded mahajäetud majad on lammutatud, mistõttu on linnas palju lagedaid alasid. 2010. aasta rahvaloenduse kohaselt moodustavad 82,7% elanikkonnast mustanahalised, 10,6% valged, 1,1% aasialased, 0,4% Vaikse ookeani rass ja teised rassid 3%. Ladinaameeriklasi (sõltumata rassist) on 6,8%. 1950. aastatel oli valgete ja mustanahaliste suhe peaaegu vastupidine: valgeid 83,6%, mustanahalisi 16,2%. Detroit on üks rassiliselt eraldatumaid linnu USA-s. Suur osa valgest elanikkonnast on kolinud eeslinnadesse. Traditsiooniliselt on mustade ja valgete elukohtade eralduseks olnud maantee Eight Mile Road. 2016. aastal oli leibkonna aastasissetuleku mediaan oli 26 249 dollarit ja perekonna sissetuleku mediaan 2010. aastal 31 101 dollarit. Sissetulek elaniku kohta oli 2016. aastal 15 562 dollarit. 2010. aastal elasid 32,3% perekondadest allpool vaesuspiiri. Kogu elanikkonnast elas allpool vaesuspiiri 53,6% alla 18-aastasi ja 19,8% üle 65-aastasi. 2019. aasta septembri seisuga on linnas töötuse määr 8,5%."Detroit, MI Unemployment Rate". Ycharts.com. Vaadatud 17.11.2019 Detroiti linnastus elas 2010. aasta rahvaloenduse kohaselt 4 296 250 inimest. Detroiti-Windsori metropolis elas 5 218 852 inimest. Majandus pisi|[[Renaissance Center, General Motorsi peakorter]] Detroit on oluline tööstuskeskus, mis on kõige paremini tuntud kolme suure autotootja, General Motorsi, Ford Motor Company ja Chrysleri peakorteri asukohana. Detroitil on mitmekesine tööstus- ja tarnealus, kuid linna majandus on jäänud ebatavaliselt sõltuvaks autotööstuse käekäigust. Seetõttu on majandusbuumid ja -langused Detroiti võrreldes ülejäänud piirkondadega riigis paljud tugevamalt mõjutanud. Kuigi autode tootmine on alates 1970. aastatest vähenenud, on autotööstus ning selle vajadusi rahuldavad harud, sh must metallurgia ning klaasi- ja keemiatööstus, endiselt linna olulisemad tööstusharud. Tähtsamale kohale on tõusnud erasektor. Üha enam on hakatud rajama kõrgtehnoloogiapõhiseid ning elektroonikaalaseid tootmis- ja konsultatsiooniettevõtteid. Detroitis asuvad lisaks autoosadetootja American Axle'i, energiaettevõtte DTE Energy, tarkvaraettevõtte Compuware'i ja pitsaketi Little Caesarsi peakorter. Linnas asuvad veel mitme suure ettevõtte kontorid. Linna juhtimine pisi|[[Guardian Building on Wayne'i maakonna valitsuskeskus]] Linna valitsemist juhivad linnapea, üheksaliikmeline nõukogu ja linnasekretär. Alates 1974. aastal seatud süsteemiga on suur otsustusõigus linnapeal. 2014. aastast on linnapea Mike Duggan. Nõukogu kinnitab eelarve ning kiidab heaks määrused ja olulised lepingud. Linnapea, linnanõukogu ja linnasekretär valitakse nelja-aastaseks ametiajaks, valimised toimuvad aasta pärast presidendivalimisi. Detroiti kohtud alluvad osariigile. Linnas asub Michigani apellatsioonikohtu osa ja USA ringkonnakohtu osa. Korrakaitset viib läbi Detroiti politsei (Detroit Police Department) ja päästeteenistust teostab Detroiti tuletõrje (Detroit Fire Department). Kuritegevus Kuigi kuritegevus on viimastel kümnenditel vähenenud, on Detroit üks suurima kuritegevuse tasemega linnu USA-s. Detroit on 2014. aasta seisuga mõrvade arvult 100 000 elaniku kohta USA-s esimene linn. 2011. aastal leidis peaaegu kaks kolmandikku kogu Michiganis toimunud mõrvadest aset Detroitis. 2007. aastal tehtud uuringu käigus selgus, et 65–70% linnas toimunud tapmistest olid seotud narkootikumidega. Lahendamata mõrvade määr on ligi 70%. Suur on ka kallatungide, röövide, varguste, autovarguste ja süütamiste määr. Ajakiri Forbes on Detroiti nimetanud USA kõige ohtlikumaks linnaks. Haridus Detoritis on mitu kõrgharidust pakkuvat asutust, millest Wayne'i ülikool ja Mercy ülikool on tähtsad teadusasutused. Teised suuremad haridusasutused on College for Creative Studies, Marygrove College ja Wayne County Community College. Dearbornis asub Michigani–Dearborni Ülikool. Detroiti riigikoolides õpib umbes 116 000 õpilast. Detroitis on ka palju erakoole ja katoliku koole. Transport pisi|left|Detroiti endine keskraudteejaam [[Michigan Central Station]] Detroit on tähtis liiklussõlm. Detroiti transpordisüsteemis domineerivad maanteed, ehitatud on ulatuslik kiirteedesüsteem. 1987. aastal valmis kergraudteesüsteem Detroit People Mover, mis sõidab Detroiti kesklinnas. Ühistranspordist toimib bussiliiklus. Aastatel 1892–1956 oli Detroitis trammiliin. Detroitil on Windsoriga ühendus silla ja maa-aluse tunneli kaudu. Detroiti jõel sõidavad Suurel järvistul liiklevad laevad. Kesklinnast umbes 27 km kaugusel edelas asub Detroit Metropolitan Wayne County rahvusvaheline lennujaam. Linnas asub reisirongiliini Amtraki peatus. Detroiti linnastul on ulatuslik maanteede süsteem. Linna ümbritseb neli Interstate Highway Systemi kiirteed. Linna läbivad kiirteed Interstate 75 ja Interstate 96 ning maantee Ontario Highway 401 kaudu on ühendus mitme olulise Kanada linnaga, näiteks Londoni ja Torontoga. Arhitektuur ja linnaplaneering pisi|Vasakul [[Penobscot Building (ehitatud 1928) ja paremal Dime Building (ehitatud 1912)]] Detroiti kesklinnas on säilinud kuusnurkne tänavaplaan, mis pandi maha 19. sajandi alguses, kuid on aga linna kasvades suuresti kadunud. Suurem osa linna kaubandus- ja haldushoonetest asub kesklinnas Detroiti jõe ääres. Detroiti jõeäärses piirkonnal on suur arhitektuuriline mitmekesisus. Postmodernistlik One Detroit Center (1993) ehitati kooskõlas linna art déco-stiilis pilvelõhkujatega. Detroiti silueti teeb äratuntavaks Renaissance Center. Art déco-stiilis hooned on näiteks Guardian Building ja Penobscot Building kesklinnas ning Fisher Building ja Cadillac Place New Centeris. Detroiti kõige silmapaistvamad kultuurihooned on teatrihoone Fox Theatre, Detroiti ooperimaja ja Detroiti Kunstiinstituut. pisi|left|1873. aastal ehitatud [[St. Josephi roomakatoliku kirik]] Kui kesklinnas ja New Centeri piirkonnas on peamiselt kõrged hooned ja pilvelõhkujad, siis ümberkaudseid alasid ilmestavad madalad hooned või elumajad. Enne Teist maailmasõda ehitatud linnaosadele on iseloomulik kaasaegne arhitektuur: puitkarkassi ja müüritisega töölisklassi hooned, suured tellistest keskklassi hooned ning suured, kaunistatud häärberid. Kõige vanemad hooned paiknevad Woodwardi ja Jeffersoni avenüü ääres. Linnas asub mitu arhitektuurilise väärtusega kirikut, näiteks St. Josephi roomakatoliku kirik ja Ste. Anne de Detroiti katoliku kirik. pisi|Detroiti finantskeskus Detroitis asub 260 ajaloolise tähtsusega mälestusmärgina muinsuskaitse all olevat hoonet või hoonetekompleksi, millest kümme on Rahvuslikud Ajaloolised Mälestusmärgid. Detroiti kesklinnas on läbiviidud mitu uusarenduse projekti, millest tuntum on uuesti üles ehitatud Campus Martius Park. Uusarendus on aidanud mitut piirkonda linnas taaselustada. Detroiti jõeäärses piirkonnas on osaliselt valminud kuue kilomeetri pikkune promenaad, mille kõrval paiknevad pargid, kortermajad ja poed. Detroiti jõel paikneb Belle Isle, kus asub suurim saarepark USA-s. Kultuur Teater ja muusika pisi|left|[[Fox Theatre Detroiti kesklinnas]] Muusika on alates 1940. aastatest olnud oluline osa Detroiti kultuurielust. Detroiti linnastus asub mitu kontserdikeskust, näiteks DTE Energy Music Theatre ja The Palace of Auburn Hills. Suurimad teatrid on Fox Theatre, Music Hall, Gem Theatre, Masonic Temple Theatre, Detroiti ooperimaja, Fisher Theatre ja Orchestra Hall, kus esineb Detroiti Sümfooniaorkester. Aastatel 1990–2005 oli Detroiti Sümfooniaorkestri peadirigent Neeme Järvi. Tähtsamad muusikasündmused on Detroiti rahvusvaheline džässifestival, Detroiti elektroonilise muusika festival, Motor City muusikakonverents, Concert of Colors ja hiphopifestival Summer Jamz. 1940. aastatel elas linna edelaosas Delray linnaosas bluusimuusik John Lee Hooker. Hooker lahkus Mississippi osariigist koos teiste silmapaistvate bluusimuusikutega ja tõi delta bluusi mõjutused kaasa põhjapoolsematesse linnadesse, sealhulgas Detroiti, kus arenes välja detroiti bluus. 1950. aastatel sai linn üheks džässikeskuseks. Detroitist on pärit mitu tuntud džässmuusikut, näiteks trompetist Donald Byrd ja saksofonist Pepper Adams. Berry Gordy asutas plaadifirma Motown Records, mis sai 1960. ja 1970. aastatel tuntuks tänu sellistele esitajatele nagu Stevie Wonder, The Temptations, The Four Tops, The Miracles, The Supremes, Jackson 5, Martha and the Vandellas ja Marvin Gaye. Motownil on olnud oluline roll popmuusika arengus ning see oli esimene plaadifirma, mille omanik oli afroameeriklane ja mis esitas peamiselt afroameerika artistide muusikat. 1972. aastal kolis plaadifirma Los Angelesse. 1960. ja 1970. aastatel hakkas esile tõusma Detroiti kohalikud lauljad ja ansamblid. Alguse said garage rock i ansamblid MC5 ja The Stooges, mis olid olulised 1970. aastatel punkmuusika arengus. 1980. aastatel oli Detroit oluline hardcore punk rock i keskus. 1990. aastatel ja 2000. aastate alguses alustasid teed paljud hiphopi artistid, näiteks Eminem, Esham, Big Sean ja Insane Clown Posse. Detroiti hilisemad garage rock i ansamblid on näiteks The White Stripes ja The Von Bondies. Detroiti on nimetatud ka techno-muusika sünnipaigaks.Woodford (2001), lk 251 Detroit techno sai mõjutusi Detroiti langusest ja selle tööstuslikust minevikust. Turism Paljud muuseumid ja avalikud raamatukogud paiknevad Detroiti kultuurikeskuses, mis asub kesklinnast paari kilomeetri kaugusel. Detroiti tuntumad muuseumid on Detroiti Kunstiinstituut, Detroiti ajaloomuuseum, Charles H. Wrighti nimeline afroameeriklaste muuseum, Detroiti teaduskeskus, Motowni muuseum, Pewabic Pottery, Tuskegee Airmeni muuseum, Detroiti kaasaaegse kunsti muuseum ja Henry Fordi muuseum, mis asub eeslinnas Dearborn. Muud külastuskohad on veel Detroiti loomaaed ja Belle Isle'i konservatoorium, kus asub botaanikaaed. Sport pisi|[[Detroit Lionsi koduväljak Ford Field]] Detroiti linnastul on oma professionaalsed meeste võistkonnad kõigis USA neljas suurimas profiliigas. Ameerika jalgpalliklubi Detroit Lions mängib 1930. aastast profiliigas NFL. Lionsi kodustaadion on 2002. aastal valminud Ford Field. 1901. aastal asutatud pesapallimeeskond Detroit Tigers mängib profiliigas MLB ning on võitnud neli World Seriesi tiitlit (aastatel 1935, 1945, 1968 ja 1984). Tigersi kodustaadion on 2000. aastal valminud Comerica Parki staadion. Jäähokiklubi Detroit Red Wings mängib NHL-is alates 1926. aastast. Detroit Red Wings on võitnud Stanley karika 11 korral (viimati 2008), rohkem kui ükski teine klubi NHL-is. Tänu sellele on Detroiti kutsutud ka Hokilinnaks (inglik Hockeytown)."Detroit Snatches 'Hockeytown ' name from Warroad, Minn.". Knight Ridder/ Tribune Business news. 10. mai 1999. Vaadatud 12.3.2017 Klubi koduväljak asub Joe Louis Arenal. NBA-s mängiv korvpalliklubi Detroit Pistons on neljast suurimast spordiklubis ainus, mille koduväljak ei asu Detroitis, vaid selle ühes eeslinnas, Auburn Hillsis. Pistons on tulnud NBA meistriks kolmel korral (aastatel 1989, 1990, 2004). Klubi kodustaadion on The Palace of Auburn Hills, kuid 2017. aasta teises pooles kolib meeskond Detroitis asuvale Little Caesars Arenale. 2012. aastal asutati jalgpalliklubi Detroit City FC, mis mängib riigi tugevuselt neljandas liigas National Premier Soccer League. Detroitis on ka tugev kolledžisport ning Detroiti ülikoolid Wayne State University ja University of Detroit Mercy osalevad üliõpilasspordiühingu NCAA programmides. Aastatel 1982–1988 toimus Detroitis Vormel 1 etapp. Linnas toimub autorallisarja IndyCar Seriesi etapp. 2006. aastal toimus linnas NFL-i finaalmäng Super Bowl. Detroit on linn, mis kandideerinud enim kordi suveolümpiamängude korraldajalinnaks (aastatel 1944, 1952, 1956, 1960, 1964, 1968 ja 1972), kuid pole kunagi korraldusõigust saanud. Detroitist oli pärit sprinter Eddie Tolan, kes võitis 1932. aasta suveolümpiamängudel Los Angeles 100 ja 200 meetris kuldmedali, ja poksja Joe Louis, kes tuli 1937. aastal raskekaalupoksi absoluutseks tšempioniks. Sõpruslinnad Detroitil on seitse sõpruslinna:"Sister Cities Program | City of Detroit". detroitmi.gov. Vaadatud 7.3.2017 * Chongqing, Hiina * Dubai, Araabia Ühendemiraadid * Kitwe, Sambia * Minsk, Valgevene * Nassau, Bahama * Torino, Itaalia * Toyota, Jaapan Viited Kirjandus * * Välislingid * Ametlik koduleht Kategooria:Raamaturott artiklid (D) Kategooria:Detroit Kategooria:Michigani linnad